Honeymoon
by sparklehaze
Summary: Many of us wanted to see the honeymoon of Maxon and America and this is just that. What happens when America and Maxon go on their honeymoon along with Aspen and Lucy? Good and hilarious times, of course, but what happens when America begins to receive strange and threatening notes?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try this, I know it'll probably have a lot of fics like this, maybe not because I haven't come across one as yet, but I feel after the one, I still was more aka, the honeymoon. Now be warned this is no average honeymoon, but hopefully it's a good one.**

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing.**

* * *

_America's POV_

"America," Maxon mumbled into my right ear, "Wake up," he said

"Later," I huffed engrossed in sleep. The big strawberry tart was about to let me eat him!

"We have a flight to catch," he protested

"I don't see you up," I smart mouthed causing him to chuckle.

"Aspen and Lucy would have a fit if we show up late," Maxon pressed and I groaned, I didn't want to hear about them, I just want strawberry tarts! On cue my stomach growled causing Maxon to laugh again.

"Shut up!" I scold him but I can tell he's vibrating with laughter. I sighed, I obviously wasn't going back to sleep now

"I'm up," I mumbled stretching and rubbing my eyes.

"Good," he said kissing my cheek. I sighed, his lips were so warm. "More?" he teased

"Uh-huh," I groaned still in dreamland

"Get up for more then," he said getting off the bed

"Screw you!" I yelled after him causing him to continue laughing and as if my timing couldn't get any worse Silvia chose that moment to walk in. she let out a horrified gasp

"Queen America!" she scolded, she still scolds me even though I'm no longer part of the selection. And honestly I'm happy for it, maybe not all the time, but it's nice to have two mother figures in your life. Especially when your dad's not around.

After the wedding, the remaining family, excluding Kota, moved into the place. The caste system is already overthrown; it's been almost two months now since Maxon and I signed those last and final papers.

Everyone's still trying to get used to this new life, but so far so good. There's never been another attack on anyone, really since the last rebel war.

Everyday those images haunt me, it took a while for the nightmares to end.

I keep thinking of Anne, my late maid, she was so loyal and nice, patched me up when a bullet hit for heaven's sake! I'll never forget her. Even though Celeste and I never really got along, I mourn for her. She was a friend ever since the breakdown. And a great friend too. And then there's the queen, she was so kind and loving, everything I aspire to be and as for the King well, I wasn't really fond of him, but I wasn't too keen on seeing him die.

"Get dressed America," Maxon said coming out of the bathroom. I noticed that he was already dressed and ready to go, "Could I get some help with the suitcases please?" he asked a butler

Oh right, today's my honeymoon! And we have an hour to be at the airport, jeez Maxon did you think all I had to do was slip on a dress?

Aspen and Lucy were coming with us, like a double honeymoon since they got married two weeks ago. Maxon and Aspen maybe had bad blood at first, but things watered down to a beautiful friendship. Aspen's now head guard and Lucy decided to retire, wanting to spend more time with her father.

And Maxon was right, if we're late, they were going to kill us.

* * *

"Suitcase?" Marlee asked going through our checklist while we hurried down the stairs.

"Check," I said

"Hand luggage?"

"None, I'm not going with any," I said

"Handbag, like a purse," she called off the list

"Check,"

"That's all you have on the list America," Marlee said

"I didn't have time to pack; did you think I had time to make a proper checklist?" I asked causing her to giggle. We reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face her, "Sure you don't wanna come?" I asked for like the hundredth time. I begged her and Carter to come with us, but they refused.

"No, I wanna get in touch with my family while you're gone," she admitted. I nodded my head, this was important for her, "You have my permission," knowing that's what she was silently asking.

"Thanks," she grinned pulling me into a hug.

"C'mon Mer!" Aspen shouted across the hall, "If we're late because of you," he threatened

"Gotta go," I tell Marlee pecking her on the cheek

"Good luck!" I called out to her.

She smiled and waved maybe mouthing thanks, I didn't get to see it because Maxon pulled me into a the car

* * *

"Whoa, thank God we got here on time," he said and I glared at him. We were at the, well actually on the aircraft waiting for it to depart. And yes we were on time

"Do you know how long this," I said pointing to myself, "Took?" I asked

"I can't say, all I do know is that you did it good," he said playfully elbowing me

"Is it bad that I don't know where we're going?" I asked. Maxon insisted on keeping it a secret and don't matter how much I bribed Aspen or Lucy they wouldn't tell me

"I can tell you it's somewhere special," he said starting to kiss up my exposed shoulder and my neck.  
"Somewhere nice, sunny and beautiful, somewhere you'll love," he said stopping at the tip of my chin

"And the food's great too," he teased finally coming up to kiss me on the lips which I fully returned. Don't matter what I can't stop kissing or loving Maxon. He was everything to me. And I don't want to never lose that feeling.

I'm sure Aspen and Lucy or doing the exact same thing because that's what you when you're in love. You think that person is the best person on earth.

Maxon caught me starling and smirked that way too cocky smirk.

"I love you Maxon Schreave, with all my heart," I said looking into his eyes smiling my big aloof smile

"And I love you America Schreave, with all that I've got," he said leaning down to nuzzle his nose against mine.

* * *

**I just really need feedback to know if this is worth writing, review, fav and follow please :) **

**And where do you think they should honeymoon?**

**-_Amrita :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, it's been long since an update :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I whined. I was getting restless. At first getting onto the aircraft and taking off my fun. I couldn't stop looking out the window. Everything just looked so tiny. The higher we got the more my excitement grew. I couldn't wait to see what Maxon has in stored for us. Not to mention my best friends are with us too. I'm gonna love this vacation.

And after everything that happened recently at the place, we needed this. Our wedding was the first sign that our country was slowing going back to normal. The castes have been destroyed, everyone lives as one. The twos have given us a little fuss. But they'll get there soon. Then I think of Celeste. If she were alive would she come with us on the honeymoon? She would've most definitely been one of my bridesmaids. I miss her.

"God woman, this is the fifth time that you asked in the last ten minutes!" Maxon groaned and I laughed, "I'm sorry! I'm just excited!" I giggled. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I can't wait till you see our resort," he said. I gasped, "Resort!" I've only ever read about those in books.

"Only the best for my queen," he said kissing my hand.

"Oh my king, flirting again?" I teased. He laughed and then dropped my hand.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"If I give you chocolate, would you shut up?" he said with all seriousness but I saw the teasing glimmer in his eyes.

* * *

"America, I present to you," Maxon joked as the aircraft began it's decent, "Bahamas!"

I gasped and pressed my nose to the glass trying to see as much as possible.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Maxon!" I said while trying not to choke him to death.

He rolled his eyes and began to undo his buckle. He grabbed my hand and we made our way up the cabin when I remembered something- or more like someone.

"Maxon, aren't we forgetting someone?" I asked turning back to see Aspen and Lucy both asleep. In fact Aspen was snoring. Maxon made a face before replying, "The hostess would take care of them," he said turning back around. I glanced at them one last time before following Maxon.

* * *

The entire way to the resort I couldn't hold my excitement in. And it seemed neither could Maxon. He bounced on the heels of his feet while we were in the motor approached a tall building that was about five stories high. It was a wee bit smaller than our castle. Okay a lot smaller. But was good for a change. It reminded of home, actually, just a bit fancier.

I liked it already.

We got out the coach and I saw a coach following behind us. That must have Lucy and Aspen in it.

Maxon took my hand and laced our fingers together. Even after all this time I still get tingles when he touched me.

We walked into a place called the reception area and he walked up to a desk and began talking with the ladies there.

"Hello ladies," he said and they giggled. I decided to make my presence known by kissing Maxon's cheek. He looked at me confused but brushed it off, "Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Schreave," he said then pulled out some papers. A few clicks were done on the computer, Maxon signed something and then we were handed some plastic card. Maxon thanked the ladies and walked away with the bellman holding our bags.

"Our room key," Maxon whispered in my ear as though he sensed that I didn't know.

He walked to the door, passed the card down and then it opened. Magic, really.

"Our room," Maxon said as he closed the door behind us.

"Thank goodness," I said as I kicked my feet onto the bed. Maxon smiled and followed me as he plopped down on the mattress next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I sighed as I rest my head against his chest. "Alone at last," I mumbled

"Finally," I agreed rubbing his hand up and down my back.

He was about to say something when his phone started to ring. We groaned at the same time and I rolled off him and he sat up and answered the call. He started off sounding irritated then his voice grew into all seriousness. He got off the bed and walked into the patio that had the view of an ocean. I didn't even notice it. And now that I do, I want to go and smell the ocean and look at it, but I can't Maxon is there and I don't want to invade his privacy. I sighed and and fell back against the bed.

Maxon then popped his head back through the sliding doors, "Ams, the twos are rebelling again," he informed me and I sighed, "I'd be out here for a while, why don't you head on down to the snack bar?" he asked he reading my mind.

"Okay," I said getting up. I walk to him and pecked his cheek before waving goodbye. I went to pick the room key from the coffee table and just as I was about to pick it up, a piece of paper caught my eyes.

Curiosity got the best of me and picked the paper up. And as quickly as I read it, I dropped it to the ground with a sharp intake of air. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel the air come to my lung. I started to speak, to call for Maxon but I just ended up coughing. I coughed and hacked until a blinding pain in my chest caused the world to tilt. I fell to the floor and tried to breathe but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Suddenly I started seeing black spots and the entire world was in darkness.

_The war is not over yet. We are coming, and we will win._

_._


End file.
